


first snow

by pshooyeop (choucobos)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choucobos/pseuds/pshooyeop
Summary: You were not a superstitious person by all means, but you were quite the romantic. And you knew that spending the first snow with a loved one was important. You were determined to spend the day with your beloved boyfriend in your favorite time of the year.-- bang yongguk/reader. gender neutral. sfw.





	first snow

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so just a note, this was one of the drabbles i posted on christmas (eve) because i had planned to write a whole bunch of winter/holiday fics and it just never happened. so, like, it's march, but i'm still posting christmas/winter fics. go me.

The first snow is always enough to make you excited. To see everything covered in the pretty white was something you looked forward to every year, and it was no different this time around. Everything was brighter, and for a moment, you could forget all your troubles and revel in the wintery beauty of a snow covered city. **  
**

The snow began to fall late after midnight, but you still roused yourself from your slumber to hazily shove on a coat and gloves and bound out of your apartment to frolic in the snow. Your boyfriend worriedly followed after you, sleep hanging on to his bones, but cold seeping into his skin. He fussed over the snow in your hair with woolen gloves and wrapped a scarf around your neck so you wouldn’t be bedridden with a dreadful cold later. And as he worried over your health, you grinned and pecked him on the lips under the dark sky as it continued to snow.

He dragged you back to bed and you complied. The apartment was warm with love and happiness and you drifted off in his arms and in a thick blanket. When you awoke, the excitement was back and you were glad you had nothing to worry about that day.

This time, Yongguk made sure that you were properly bundled up. You rolled your eyes, but you were glad that he cared so much. You smiled softly as he busied himself with stuffing his pockets with hot packs to use later, and you knew you loved every bit of him that worried for you and chased after you in the middle of the night.

“It’s the first snow, Yongguk! We have to spend the day together!”

You were not a superstitious person by all means, but you were quite the romantic. And you knew that spending the first snow with a loved one was important. You were determined to spend the day with your beloved boyfriend in your favorite time of the year.

“Can’t we spend it in bed? It’s so cold and the bed is warm,” he softly complains. Yongguk doesn’t mean it, you know so. But it makes you laugh.

“We can spend the day in bed tomorrow! But we have to enjoy the snow today.” You fail to see the fondness in Yongguk’s dark eyes as you throw open your front door and hurry out of the apartment. He trails after you, closing and locking the door.

The cold is bitter, but the view is beautiful. It’s more than you can ever imagine on hot nights where you miss the winter. The snow is still falling, but very lightly. It drifts down lazily and you want to close your eyes and just take it all in. But Yongguk is tugging at your hand to keep moving so you don’t end up freezing on the sidewalk or something. And you follow him anyway because this is your day together.

“It’s so beautiful, Yongguk,” you sigh.

“It’s pretty,” he agrees, looking around. There are other couples strolling about and children playing in the cold snow. For the short moment, in this tiny little bubble, this tiny world you lived in, everything was alright. Everyone was happy and enjoying themselves.

“Inseong! Don’t lick that pole!”

You giggle as a young girl desperately tugs at her brother’s arm to prevent him from licking the metal pole that was frigidly cold. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to just watch a young boy lick a dirty, cold pole, yet you couldn’t help but find it funny.

In the end, the girl tugs her complaining brother away from the pole and drags him back to their worried mother. And as you watch them fondly, you feel Yongguk take his gloved hand in yours.

“I was worried you forgot your gloves,” he sighs in relief. You glance back at him.

“I can take care of myself, too,” you fire back, a teasing smile on your lips.

“I know you can. But you’re also the same person who ran out in pajamas and a coat last night to see the snow fall,” he points out. You stick out your bottom lip slightly at his retort.

“I just don’t want you to get sick.” He kisses your forehead with the affirmation, and you’re suddenly sure that you wouldn’t be needing any of the hot packs he’d brought with him. Your face was warm enough from his display of affection. Yongguk was a quiet man who didn’t really express himself through displays of affection very often. He showed his love through subtle ways that made your heart melt when you would find them. His love was descriptive and symbolic in an unsaid manner, but you understood just the same.

“I won’t,” you assure him. “Thank you.”

“You’re all red. Is it from the cold or is from me?” He asks, low voice teasing. His mouth breaks out into a wide grin, teeth showing and you roll your eyes, hitting his arm and turning away. So much for a romantic moment.

“Never mind. I take it back.”

“I’m only joking~ If you’re cold, we can head to a cafe and get some hot cocoa or tea.” He sweetly coos. You can hear the grin in his voice still and you have to smile.

“Fine. I’m getting cold anyway.” With a smile and a press of his lips against yours, he takes your hand again and takes you to a nearby cafe. It’s packed with people, much to your disappointment, and all the seats are taken with shivering patrons attempting to warm up with their hot drinks. Nevertheless, Yongguk orders two hot cocoas and hands you yours once the order is finished. It takes a while, since there was a long line, but you didn’t mind. The cafe was warm and bustling with the chatter of people. No one could hear the whispers of “I love you” that was exchanged between a pair of cold lovers waiting for their hot cocoa.

You stepped back out into the cold, and the chill hit your face. You scrunched up your face, nose already feeling frozen once again. You wanted nothing more than to go back into the warm, heated cafe, but you had to continue walking in the snow with your boyfriend.

“Ah, it’s so cold. We’re gonna get sick at this rate.” He sighs, sipping his drink.

“Mm. But it’s nice to see everyone. There’s so many children playing in the snow, it’s cute. And it’s nice to be out here with you.”

The smile that Yongguk gives is softer. Not a full grin that displayed his gums (but that smile was still your number one favorite). It’s a smile that a fool would have, looking down at the person he loved so much. He kisses the side of your head, and you smile to yourself before looking up at him.

“Thank you for going out into the snow with me,” you whisper. You press your lips against his again and you’re 100% sure that the hot packs in his pockets are useless because the love you have for Bang Yongguk is enough to keep you warm through even the coldest of winters.

“Let’s go home now,” you giggle. “You’re right. It’s too cold.”

“Finally,” he laughs, and he holds your hands the entire way.

(Once you get home, the drained cups of hot chocolate are discarded and the damp coats and scarves and hats and gloves were shed. They were left on the back of the couch and tired bodies, cold from the snow, dragged themselves to bed. They huddled under the blankets, smiling at each other, before drifting off to a warm slumber filled with dreams of each other. It might have been 11 in the morning, but the white snow wiped away all of their worries as they reveled in each others’ presence.)


End file.
